


Bedtime

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: “Okay, put it away, David! It’s bedtime.”A direct continuation of 6x02 in which Patrick properly gets David out of his head and ready for bed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Bedtime

“Okay, put it away, David! It’s bedtime.” Patrick said in that “no nonsense” voice that never failed to make the hair on the back of David’s neck stand on end. His mouth was still parted, caught somewhere between a laugh and a squeak of surprise at Patrick’s sudden change in mood, when Patrick firmly pushed him onto his back. He quickly straddled him, being sure to press the full weight of his body against David’s.

“I’d say someone has earned a little extra attention tonight,” Patrick purred, kissing down the side of David’s face before finding his pulse point and sucking hard. David let out a frankly embarrassing moan as he felt himself start to harden from Patrick’s heated kisses. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, grinding his hips against Patrick’s shamelessly. He was surprised once again when Patrick bit down, hard, eliciting a yelp.

“No, baby. You know better than that. That’s not the well-behaved boy I know. I always give you what you need.” Patrick chided, bringing a hand up to trace the pout of David’s lips. David drew in an anxious breath as Patrick fixed him with a hard look.

“Now are you going to be a good boy for me or not?” David considered this loaded question. On the one hand, good behavior was swiftly rewarded with orgasms, praise, and kisses. None of which David would ever protest, especially considering the source of all that goodness was his sweet Patrick. But…it had been a while since Patrick had taken him ‘firmly in hand’ and the aftermath of that was just as good as anything else if not better. In the time he took to consider this, Patrick seemed content to make the choice for him. 

“I should’ve known with all the pouting today that my baby needed a little…redirection.” Patrick confided in a low voice. David felt his cheeks flare with embarrassment. It had been a rather hard day but Patrick really had tried to make it better with his quiet understanding and gentle words. David suddenly felt a little guilty for his attitude. Patrick smiled at him then, just a little, seeming to understand why David had fallen silent. 

“Is this okay? Color?” David nodded so quickly he almost knocked Patrick in the chin. 

“Green, so green. Green as grass over here, Mr. Brewer.” David chirped, biting back his own smile. Patrick kissed him gently on the forehead, like it was a reflex. 

“I understand. I’m going to make sure you sleep very well tonight, sweet boy.” Patrick scrambled backwards and away from David, pulling the comforter back and off the bed and sitting on the edge, face turned back toward David expectantly. David immediately tucked his legs underneath himself at the loss of warmth, fixing Patrick with a bit more of a scowl for good measure than he normally would once he saw where this scene was headed.

Patrick nodded at his expression.

“Very bratty today indeed. Come here, baby.” David heaved a dramatic sigh worthy of his three summers spent at the Hal Prince Young Actors of Tomorrow Sleep-Away Camp and crawled down the bed toward Patrick. Patrick gestured to the floor and David did his best to gracefully lower himself to the floor between Patrick’s knees. He put his hands in his lap and settled back on his heels, trying to look as obedient as he could. If he briefly ground his cock into his folded hands once he was in position, well, maybe Patrick would miss that. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“David, do I need to keep your hands otherwise occupied?” David rolled his eyes but shook his head no. Patrick tilted his head slightly, lips parting to say something before deciding against it and going for the waistband of his own pajama pants. He lowered them just enough to allow his hard cock out and David’s eyes went to it immediately. He definitely loved Patrick—heart, mind, and soul and all that bit—but he especially loved Patrick’s cock. It was the perfect size to fit snugly in his throat and it had been at least thirty-six hours since he’d had Patrick’s cock at all which was, frankly, unfair. Patrick couldn’t help but smile at David’s suddenly focused expression.

“Ah, now I have your attention. You can suck it, but only the head. I want to take my time with your mouth tonight.” David leaned forward, mouth open and eager, and did as he was told. Sometimes Patrick got like this. His planning side came out in that he wanted to dictate every move David made and while he’d be annoyed if anyone else would dare try to tell him what to do, coming from Patrick it made him feel desired and beautiful. 

“There’s my good boy.” Patrick sighed, nails gently scratching through the short hair at the nape of David’s neck. David’s brow crinkled at that as he remembered he wasn’t supposed to be good right now. When Patrick closed his eyes, David stole his opportunity and took him down to the root. He moved his mouth up and down Patrick’s cock several times, enjoying the feeling of being so filled. Patrick breathed in sharply through his nose at the sight and the soft scratching at his neck became fingers threaded in his hair, roughly pulling him backward. Finally.

“That’s enough, David. Get up.” Patrick glowered at him, pulling his pajama pants back into place, and David felt that familiar jolt of lightning down his spine. Patrick looked truly angry right now, even the tips of his ears were beginning to go red. David was so amazed by how quickly he’d managed to get Patrick worked up that he barely registered being manhandled over his lap until he found himself facedown looking at the carpet. Patrick tucked a finger into the top of David’s pajama pants and unceremoniously yanked them down to his knees. 

“If you want to be naughty, I’ll show you what happens when you’re naughty.” Patrick informed him breezily, as though he were mentioning a low stock of a certain soap while they were doing inventory. David whimpered despite himself. 

“I think counting is in order tonight. If you miss any, we’ll start over from the beginning.” Without further preamble, Patrick landed a solid smack right on the center of his ass, hand resting where it hit as he waited for a response. David huffed lightly. 

“One.” Patrick, immediately picking up on the extra attitude, hit him twice as hard on the next smack for his trouble. “T-two.” Patrick hummed his approval and picked up a faster rhythm. Another eighteen smacks went by and then David was starting to squirm as the fire set in. 

“David, be still. Only a few more.” Patrick chided, stopping to gently stroke the redden flesh beneath his hand. “Color?” David nodded, heart swelling with affection at his perfect fiancé who always had his predetermined check-in points planned out. 

“Green…good and green, just wrap it up soon please or I will come before I’m supposed to.” David emphasized his point with a quick thrust of his hips against Patrick’s thighs.

Patrick chuckled, pinching lightly until David stilled his hips. “Behave, baby. You know better than that.” Patrick resumed his efforts with even more vigor, spanking hard across David’s thighs and the underside of his ass with quick measured strikes. 

“Twenty-nine!’ David yelped as Patrick’s hand came very close to hitting his balls. A final smack landed right where the first did and David peeped out a breathy “t-thirty!” and heaved like he’d run a marathon as Patrick gathered him up in his arms. Patrick carefully arranged David in his lap, pushing his pajama pants off and onto the floor in the process. He landed quick soft kisses all over David’s face, wiping at the wayward tears with his thumbs.

“There now, sweet boy. All done. You took that so beautifully. I’ll put some nice cool cream on your bottom and then we can go to bed.” Patrick soothed, patting his hip lightly. David whined low in his throat, hips jerking at the attention seemingly of their own accord. Patrick acted surprised. 

“Oh yes, that’s right. I guess you did take your spanking well. Do you think you deserve to come?” Patrick asked, eyes bright and mouth drawn up in a grin. David nodded vigorously, nosing under Patrick’s chin to bury himself in the sweet smell of Patrick—a hint of mint from his toothpaste, cedar notes from that awful branded body wash he insisted on using, and a deeper scent underneath it all that was all Patrick. Wonderful, sweet, loving Patrick. Patrick who was now laughing lightly as he cuddled him closer. 

“Alright there, David?” Patrick said, stroking a broad hand down his back. 

“Mmm, never better.” David sighed happily. “But if you could get me off sometime tonight, I really would appreciate it. Seeing as I was soooo good for you just now.” Patrick laughed, kissing him hard on the mouth as he pushed David back up the bed. David hissed at the friction of the sheets against his ass. Patrick winced in sympathy. 

“My poor baby. I’ll make it all better soon. Now tell me, how would you like to come? Do you want my mouth on your cock or do you want my tongue in that tight little hole of yours?” David immediately flipped over because if rimming was on the table then it wasn’t even a choice. Patrick laughed again even as he straddled David’s legs and pulled his cheeks apart. He licked a slow stripe up before blowing across the wetness.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over this pretty little hole and how it’s all mine.” Patrick sighed before delving back into his task. Patrick licked him open with soft tender licks and kisses before driving his tongue in like he was starving for it. David groaned deep in his throat, shifting to get a tight hand around his cock. 

“That’s it baby, you did so good. Touch yourself for me. I want you to come around my tongue.” Patrick growled, nails dragging across the reddened cheeks of David’s well spanked ass. Patrick used his thumbs to burrow in deep and with a few more strokes of his tongue, David was coming all over his hand and the sheets below. Patrick licked him through it before turning David over onto his back. He had worked his pajama pants off somewhere along the way and David could see he was close. He kneeled up and took hold of Patrick’s cock, jerking him fast and hard. 

“Come on me, I want it on me. Patrick, please.” David moaned and Patrick came in spurts on David’s spent cock and stomach. They both sat in the blissful afterglow, grinning at each other until Patrick pulled him into a deep kiss.

“There’s my beautiful boy.” Patrick said, soft and perfect. “I’m going to grab a towel and some of that cream.” David rolled his eyes even as he gingerly rolled off the bed and toward the laundry basket for a fresh set of sheets. 

“It’s honestly not that bad, Patrick. You don’t have to do that.” David stripped the sheets, scowling at the crinkly plastic sheet he somehow forgot was there before remaking the bed. Patrick emerged from the bathroom with a towel and the cream. He handed David the towel to clean himself off as he busied himself with the cream. 

“Ah see but I do. I’m pretty sure making sure my fiancé doesn’t have a bruised ass is part of the whole ‘in sickness and in health’ thing.” Patrick gestured for David to lie on his stomach and David did so with a put upon sigh.

“Well if you must, who am I to stop you?” Patrick shook his head fondly as he carefully rubbed the cream in gentle circles over the reddened flesh. As the cream set in, the heat gradually settled into a dull but pleasant ache David would fondly remember tomorrow whenever he bent over. Patrick carefully pulled the discarded pajama bottoms back up over David’s hips and climbed back into bed, pulling the comforter over them both. David cuddled in close, feeling a lot less vulnerable and much more relaxed for the first time since he woke up, pre ‘incident’.

“Not sure I should thank you for all of that necessarily but…thank you for taking care of me.” David said softly. Patrick wrapped his arms even tighter around David, pressing soft kisses into his hair.

“I will always take care of you. It’s kind of my job and in case you didn’t know it, I take my work very seriously.” Patrick said, finding David’s left hand so he could rub his thumb over the rings he’d put there. Patrick shifted slightly to turn the light out with his other hand and settled David even closer so that he was lying on Patrick’s chest. David sighed softly and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the tension leaving his body as he started to let his mind drift. After several moments, he felt Patrick lean down to press one final kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m glad you’re excited for our wedding.” Patrick whispered into his hair. “I can’t wait to be married to you, David Rose.”

David smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Patrick’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> *strolls into the fandom three years late with porn and cinnamon buns from the front desk*
> 
> I'm just going to pretend I'm fashionably late. Binged all of SC last month and of course I'm obsessed with the husbands to be. Hope you enjoyed the filthy sex I wrote for them because Patrick and David deserve all the filthy sex with each other they can get. ✨


End file.
